Never Had A Dream Come True
by Kaccee
Summary: PG 'cause of a word...Lily's thoughts on Harry...bit of HH


A/N just a little thing that I thought of a long time ago…songfic…I own nothing, lyrics in italic and the song is Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club Seven (I really don't like them but the song fit) and it's dead Lily's thoughts on Harry. Please R/R!

# Never Had A Dream Come True

Oooh-oooh  
Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind

_ _

I sat on a very fluffy cloud and watched my son. I always think of what could have been, what should have been. But it's no use thinking about it because it will never come true. He was my angel, my true love. I feel a hand go on my shoulder. I turn around to see my other true love.

"Lily." He started "Lets go."

"James I can't"

"You spend all your time here, there are other things to do."

"I won't. Please stay with me?"

"Ok."

One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
(Or wondering)  
How it could be now or might have been  
(Or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go

_ _

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. I could tell he was thinking about James and I, he usually did. I just hoped that his friend Hermione would console him. I felt the shadow of a tear slid down my cheek. 

"We should be with him!" I whispered to James as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Lily…we may not be with him in body, but a part of each of us will always be with him. He is our son."

_ _

I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby

_ _

I closed my eyes, trying not to think of him. It was the only thought that filled my head. My baby was alone. He never should've been alone, yet he always has. For 16 years he had lived alone. I opened my eyes to see him in a Quidditch game. Most people thought he got his Quidditch skills from James, but I had been the seeker on the Gryffindor team, in my day. James was the chaser and that was how we got to know each other. I sighed. He shouldn't be alone…

I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah

_ _

The years go by so fast. He is now 24 and getting married. I see his future wife walking down the aisle, so much like myself.I hear them both say "I do." And feel more shadow-tears fall down my cheeks. He takes off her veil, revealing loads of curly brown hair. They kiss deeply and walk together to the reception. 

_ _

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time (ah-ha, ha-ha)  
And tommorow can never be  
'Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
(Wondering)  
How it should be now or might have been  
(Or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go_

I see his first year flash before my eyes as he dances with his new bride. I always think of him, he'll always be my baby. I can remember when he took his first step. Only a few months before the accident. I still remember looking into his bright green eyes, so full of energy and a love for life. He was only a year old and had started talking. His first word was "Broom." More shadows fall down my cheeks. I remember his first Christmas, I can remember everything. Hermione and Harry are dancing. I can hear her say, "Harry, do you think your parents are watching us?" I smile "They're always watching me." More shadows come. She leans against his chest and I can't help but notice how much they look like James and Myself, at our wedding.

_I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you, yeah_

_ _

James walks towards me with a big smile on my face. He sits down. I'm not watching Harry; I'm sitting on a cloud thinking about him. When James walked up, I opened my eyes.

"What are you grinning about Potter?" I asked

"Hello to you to Grandmother." I nearly choked on nothing. 

"What did you say?" He picked me up and took me in his arms as he has done so many times.

"You're a grandmother!" I felt more shadow come, shadows of joy.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Both! Twins! One boy named James and a girl named Lily." I smiled again. My son was a father. He has two children and gave them our names.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will  
You know you will, oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
It's no use looking back or wondering  
(Or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
(And funny thing)  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no_

I watch Harry with his children. He is such a good father, just like James. He picks them both up, one in each arm, and puts them on the back of his broom. They both giggle. I look at my grandchildren. James looks just like James, with Hermione's brown eyes. Lily looks like Harry but she has curly hair just like Hermione. They both have raven-black hair and dimples they inherited from their daddy. I smile more; He's had such a wonderful life after living in hell with my sister.

_I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words   
(Never found the words to say) to say  
You're the one I think about each day (each day)  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you, ooh_

_ _

Harry watched his kids run onto the Hogwarts train. I remember watching him go on the train. I only wish I could've been there for his. He wand Hermione walk back though the barrier and with arms around each other. I feel more shadows prickling my eyes. I can't hold it in anymore. I got to watch my baby grow up…I only wish I could've watched him from up close, not from miles away. Oh my baby, I miss you and I love you. Never ever forget that. I love you.

A/N sort of depressing wasn't it? Hmmmmm. I don't know what to say. Please review and read my other stories.

NOTE TO KRYS: I didn't send this to you 'cause I wanted to post it once written; I've got one coming to you so expect it. Love ya!

I want to thank all of you and Krys…my sister…I never do this…can you see why?

ThAnKs ThE crazy KaCcEe

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
